When Two Become One
by FairyWeasley2730
Summary: When Prince of the werewolf kingdom Jacob Black visits the Swan family what suprises lay ahead? Will they fall in love? Or will hate destroy them. Contains DARKOB. DARK JACOB
1. PROLOUGE

Okay here's something you all should know before reading the story.

Jake: heir to the thrown

17

6'9, tan, brown eyes, very muscled

Has mood swings

sorta kind dark. (a/n ill try to do the best I can)

Beta

Bella: daughter to the war chief

16

5'3, long wavy brown hair, brown eyes, slender

kind and caring of others

Setting: Somewhere where the werewolf's have taken complete control of the world. The Black family are the kings and queens. There are still individual packs but they are all ruled by the Black family. I made Ephraim Black, Jake's father and Billy his uncle.

Any more questions just message me +)

I hope you enjoy! And please remember I am not the best writer so please be kind with your words!


	2. Meeting

Okay so finally! I have had this saved in my computer for months! I really hope you enjoy it and this chapter is pretty much just

to get the story going.

ENJOY!

* * *

It was raining outside like any day in forks. Sighing I closed my favorite book. Pride and Predigest.

I stood up off of my beige' lazy boy and walked over to my father's library. I slid the book back in its rightful place. Turning around I started walking out of the room when suddenly I ran into a brick wall.

"when did that get there?"I thought to myself. Then I noticed that this wall had hands and feet. I looked up and saw a beautiful boy. No not a boy but a man. He was tall,like 6'9 tall and had dark cropped hair, had dark tanned skin and brown eyes that pulled me in. we stared at each other for I don't know how long , but finally I noticed I was sitting on my butt on the ground.

He was still starring at me so I started to stand up. He snapped out of what ever trance he was in and held out his hand.

"I'm so sorry. My name is Jacob. Jacob Black. I didn't mean to run into you." I was actually waiting for him to yell at me for being so stupid and I was shocked when he didn't.

"no don't blame yourself I wasn't watching where I was going it was my fault. Besides I've been know to run into people." damn I was blushing again. When don't I. Wow... he has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.."stop it Bella!" my internal voice said.

"BELLA!" my father was screaming for me.

"I have to go! Maybe I'll see you later?" please say yes! Please say yes!

Jacob looked really mad. I wonder whats got into him? "We don't have to. I mean I'm sorry if I asked the wrong thing."

"No Bella I would love to meet with you later. How about at dinner in forty?" He looked so eager, but I had to turn him down I had dinner with the "king" I guess you could call him.

"Jacob I can't. I have dinner in forty with Mr. Black and his son..."

Jacob's smile grew with a slow grin. " So your Isabella?"

It felt strange that a man that I hardly knew, knew my name. Well I guess not on behalf of my father, Charlie. " Yes im Isabella, but I like people to call me Bella."

"Well hello there Miss Swan I'm Prince Jacob Black next alpha wolf of the werewolf kingdom."

I stood their wide eyed, starring like an idiot. " Y-y-y-your Jacob Black?" I finally stuttered out.

"Yep! And your my imprint! Soon my future wife. So lets get to dinner!" Jacob grabbed my hand and pretty much drug me out of the library entrance, threw the long hallways, and into the den where my father stood looking down at something out of my view.

"Finally you arrive Isabella! You worthless whore, would you care to explain wh-" Charlie was cut off by a very loud snarl, which just so happened to come from Jake.

"CHARLIE SWAN DO YOU THINK ITS APPROPRIATE TO CALL YOUR DAUGHTER A WORTHLESS WHORE?" Jake grabbed him and slammed him up against the wall and got really close to his face. He was physically shaking "IF I EVER CATCH OR EVEN HEAR A RUMOR OF YOU CALLING HER SOMETHING THAT I DONT APPROVE OF ILL TAKE YOU TO THE CHAMBERS UNDER THE PALACE AND PEEL YOUR SKIN OFF, TAKE OUT YOUR VEINS, AND SMASH EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY. Do I make myself clear?"

I ran up to Jake and my father and begged for Jacob to let him go and that it's okay, mean words don't hurt anyone, but Jake didn't let go he was chocking my father.

"JAKE! PLEASE!" I was pulling on his arm when he finally looked at me. "Jake please, let go." I whispered.

Jake released his grip on Charlie and took a step back. Charlie slumped to the floor and already you could see a blueish, purplish hand print bruise on his neck. I walked across the room to the kitchen and asked one of the slaves to bring me a bag of ice. I took the ice from her and walked back to my father. Jake was sitting on one of the leather couches with a man who looked just like him. Tall, brown eyes, handsome, tan, and in a black button down and jeans. The man had a silver wolf who had wings and looked like it was looking down, on his shirt.

I looked over and saw that Jake also had a wolf symbol on his shirt. It was silver with the top half of a wolf and the wolf looked to be growling. Weird....

I handed Charlie the ice and helped him over to his chair. Half way across Jacob spoke.

"Bella when your done leading your father to his chair come here."

I turned around and glared at him. "HOW DARE YOU! You think that you can come in here, imprint,almost kill my father and then have to nerve to not ask but order me to come over there? Your sadly mistaken." I sat my father in his chair and turned to leave the room, but I was once again stopped by Jake.

"Isabella, I am your imprint, therefore you listen to me. I am prince therefore you listen to me. I am a man therefore you listen. To . Me." He stood up and with unbelievable speed he picked me up, went back to the couch and sat me on his lap. I started struggling and with a lot of effort I was able to escape I swung my arm back and punch him in his face.

CRACK!

That's what you get you smug bastard! I thought to myself but then he slowly turned his head and with a glare that could kill. I backed up. Him and the older man which I think to be his father stood. I backed into the wall. Quicker than lightning I was grabbed and taken into the hallway where the front door was. I was struggling with all my might, and with a powerful yank I smashed Into the wall. That's when I heard it a blood curling scream. And that's when I felt it. Pain.

* * *

OKAY so there it is! I know it wasnt long and it wasnt supposed to be, but o well!

Pleeeeeeaassseee review you dont know how much they inspire me! and please be kind im still a child you know?

on that note if you have any ideas on what you want o happen next just put them in the review or message me and i will use it and credit you for it. =)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay hey everyone! I know ya'll are really mad at me cause I haven't updated in a LOOOOOOONG time but I have good news! I have chp. 2,3,4,and 5 written I just have to upload them! YAY ME!

The reason for my lack of updating is because of my stupid laptop hard drive. It locked up on me and then no one could fix it so there went about ten of my chapters for This story. =( another reason is because of school. I know you all have heard that excuse before but its true! Schools really hard! I just finished midterms so im happy!

My goal for this story is to put up a chapter a week which should work out. If anything happens ill make sure to update you.

Im also going to answer a question I have been asked 15 times (seriously) Am I going to abandon this story?

Answer: Hell no. =) me and one of my friends are working on this story together so we will finish it.

So thank you to everyone who read, reviewed or put my story up on their alerts!

The next chapter for this story will be up tomorrow or Wednesday. It will be much longer than the first and second chapter of this story.

Sincerely,

Maddielynn

P.S : My friend and I are looking for a beta so if you would like to beta our story message me =)


End file.
